The Dance
by Metamorpha
Summary: The annual dance is coming up and Lan needs to find a date. Fluff LanxMaylu hints of YaixChaud and TorixOC One shot.


All right! This is my first attempt at a MegaMan fic! Please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman!

* * *

It was the time of the year that Lan Hikari had dreaded for a ling time: the annual school dance. He was, for once in his life, scared. Saving the world, defeating Bass, to him it seemed easy compared to the task ahead. He was in for the most difficult mission of his life.

He had to find a date.

At first it seemed easy enough. He figured that any of the girls in school would want to date him, which is what his ego told him. By, to his surprise, all of the girls where flocking around Chaud. Why was this such a surprise? Chaud didn't even go to his school!

It didn't really matter to him though. He didn't want any of them. The girl he wanted as a date, was Maylu. After so many adventures with her, he had finally realized his true feelings toward her. He loved her.

He knew he loved her. And so did Megaman.

"Why don't you just ask her?" The blue Navi asked.

"It's not that easy!" Lan snapped. How come Megaman didn't understand that this was so hard for him?

"Oh, come on!" The navi continued. "All you have to do was ask."

"Fine!" Said the annoyed NetOp "I'll ask Maylu when you ask Roll!"

That stopped the seemingly endless nagging from Megaman.

The days drew closer to the dance. If Lan didn't ask her soon, she might be taken!

Finally, just one day before the dance, he gathered up all of his courage.

"M-maylu? C-can I ask you something…?" He studdered.

"Alright!" She replied in her natural, sunny voice.

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anybody?" Inside his head he was screaming about how dumb that sounded.

"No," the pink-headed girl said sadly, "nobody has asked me yet."

"Well, would you like to come with me?" he braced himself, ready for the rejection that he was sure would come to him.

"Okay!" said Maylu. She was blushing slightly.

"Okay." Said Lan. "I'll pick you up at seven!"

He couldn't believe it! Maylu had agreed to be his date! As soon as he got home he rummaged through his closet, looking for something to wear. Finally he found a tuxedo in the back of his closet. His mom had made him wear it at an award ceremony, after that he had sworn never to wear it again. But, he decided that this was an emergency.

FastForward

It was Six forty-five in the city of Den Tech. Maylu was in her room changing in to her dress. She still couldn't believe that Lan had asked her! She had had a crush on him for a long time.

When she was finished putting on her dress, she applied a little make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long pink dress, with silver stars at the bottom. She had replaced her normal hairclip with a white flower.

_Ding-Dong! _

That was Lan! Maylu hurried downstairs and opened the door.

When the door opened, Lan was in awe. He had never seen Maylu looking so beautiful! He realized that he looked like an idiot staring like that.

"Um… Here!" He said, pushing a bouquet of tulips (Maylu's favorite flowers) in to her arms.

"Oh, Lan! They're beautiful!" she sighed.

After an awkward silence, Lan took her arm and they went to the dance.

The sound of the gym filled their ears as they entered the building. They me up with their friends with there dates. Tori was with a girl from his class named Hannah; Yai was with (shock!) Chaud (he was only there because 1. Yai forced him to and 2. He didn't have anything better to do.); and sadly Dex was by himself, giving Lan a disdainful look He had asked Maylu after Lan, and she had to turn him down). And on the other side of the gym, Mr. Higsby (sp?) and Maysa where attempting to flirt with Ms. Mauri. --;

The group watched people dance. After about a half hour, a slow song played. Tori, Hannah, Yai, and a reluctant Chaud, went out to the dance floor.

"W-would you like to dance?" Lan asked Maylu.

"Okay." Maylu replied, blushing.

The two of them walked in to the middle of the dance floor. He took her hand and wrapped one arm around her waist and she put her free hand around his shoulders. Slowly they began to spin in awkward circles.

With each passing second their bodies came closer together. As the song ended they stopped spinning. They couldn't stop looking into the others eyes.

Slowly they leaned in to each other. Lan's lips softly brushed against Maylu's. By the end of the kiss both had turned a nice shade of red.

"I love you." Lan whispered, turning even redder than ever.

"I love you too."

* * *

O.O Oh…My…GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! Heh heh. Cool.

Please review! I need to know what you think about it! Should it stay up? Or be deleated along with the cat story I wrote? Wait, that story was in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom… Oh well!

Please review!

P.S.- Sorry for the cliff-hanger ending…


End file.
